Sangre en las lilas
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Neji quiere venganza, corromperá a su prima hasta que no quede ápice de su inocencia. La romperá. Hará de ella una desdichada. Incluso si eso implica su propia desgracia e infierno. *** (Dark Fic) ***


**Sangre en las lilas**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es mía.

* * *

 _Honor, linaje, orgullo._

Aquellas eran palabras que acompañaban a Hinata día a día, minuto a minuto sin poder esquivarlas. Desde que nació su destino estuvo sellado por el simple hecho de ser la primogénita del líder del clan Hyuga. Nació para liderar y ser la mejor, para ser el orgullo de un clan legendario de ninjas tradicionales. Crecería para tener la gracia que sólo un Hyuga podía tener, desarrollaría su propio orgullo y les demostraría a los demás de que estaba hecha su familia.

Sin embargo, el camino de Hinata no fue ese. Sino uno más torcido y complicado. Desde que nació su padre se llevó la decepción de recibir a una niña por primogénita. Quiso maldecir a sus Dioses y lamentar el hecho de que no le diera un varón por hijo.

De ahí las cosas se complicaron más y más, ella no resultó ser una niña fuerte y decidida. Hiashi —su padre— cada día maldecía su destino y de a poco la consideró una carga. Su sobrino, el hijo primogénito de su hermano gemelo —Hizashi— era todo lo que él siempre hubiera querido en un hijo propio: fuerte, frío, serio y orgulloso. Nada que ver con su débil y frágil hija que siempre parecía retraída ante cualquier situación.

No se esforzaba, no le gustaba pelear. Lloraba cuando podía y al hablar nunca lo hacía mirando a los ojos sino que miraba al piso y movía sus dedos mientras tartamudeaba palabras que nadie comprendía. Le desesperaba. Odiaba a su hija por ser ella y seguía maldiciendo a sus ancestros.

Conforme los años fueron pasando Hiashi tomó una decisión, aquello lo hizo platicando con su hermano gemelo en privado.

—Hinata debe tener un esposo. Neji es la opción más viable.

Hizashi no replicó nada. Él al ser miembro de la familia secundaria —por haber nacido minutos después que su hermano gemelo— tenía que proteger a la familia primaria por siempre. Ese sería siempre su lugar y el de toda su descendencia incluyendo a su único hijo. No podía negarse a aquello, ni comentarle nada. Si Hiashi decía algo debía cumplirse tal cual su voluntad.

La familia secundaria y primaria firmaron un acuerdo de paz. Pero Hiashi no lo hacía realmente por la paz entre ambas familias.

 _No._

Lo hacía porque realmente Hinata no tenía futuro alguno como líder. Era débil, retraída. Parecía un cachorro asustado que a cualquier momento podría morir de un susto. No tenía sentido componerla, no valía ella ni un minuto más de su tiempo. Era una causa pérdida y la única solución era que se casara con Neji Hyuga.

Las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, ya que tiempo después un incidente marcó la vida de Neji para siempre.

 _¿Pero, por qué?_

Antes de que ese incidente ocurriera, él sentía la necesidad de cuidar y proteger a su pequeña prima. Él era mayor por dos años y siempre que la veía podía sentir como su corazón retumbaba de alegría. Verla tan linda y tan pura solo provocaba en el mucha ternura y ganas de siempre abrazarla. Solía jugar con ella y contarle cuentos, abrazarla cuando ella comenzaba a tener miedo y le daba seguridad. Todo era lindo. Hinata en ese entonces se sentía amada por alguien, realmente apreciada y aquello lo valoraba mucho. Neji y Hinata hubieran sido perfectos el uno para el otro —incluso si eran unos párvulos— pero la realidad distaba mucho de eso, ya que esa preciosa relación de infantes se rompió.

Neji la quiso tanto que terminó odiándola. La protegió tanto que al final sólo deseaba apartarla de su vida y jamás volver a saber de ella. Pero eso era un sueño imposible, una completa utopía. Jamás podía apartar su camino de la familia Hyuga, nunca podría huir de su propio destino. Aquél que estaba escrito en su frente y que le recordaba cada día que nunca sería libre.

Hinata representaba todo lo que él odiaba. Se había vuelto una flor linda pero con espinas, definitivamente detestaba su olor y su esencia. Le mareaba. Gracias a ella su padre murió, sacrificándose por su insignificante vida.

 _Sí._

De no haber sido por ella, él viviría aún. Pero todo sucedió una noche, cuando secuestraron a su prima. Él estaba preocupado en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, al final ella regresó. Aunque su padre —Hizashi Hyuga— jamás regresó con vida.

Ni un millón de disculpas bastaron para aminorar su dolor. El daño ya estaba hecho y nunca se repararía. Hizashi se sacrificó por Hinata, dio su vida para que ella viviera. Todo por el orgullo del clan. Nadie quería a Hinata ahí, ¿por qué su padre habría hecho eso? ¿por su familia? Aquello le pareció una completa hipocresía a Neji y quién alguna vez fue su pequeña prima se volvió la persona a la que más odiaría en el futuro.

Pasaron los años, las estaciones cambiaron. Él cambió y Hinata también.

Tenía que verla frecuentemente, tenía que ser su sombra. La odiaba. Pero ella estaba ahí siempre, en ocasiones Hinata trataba de acercarse más a él —como en aquellos inocentes años— pero era imposible ahora.

Él ya no la veía como una niña tierna, más bien la veía como una mujer inocente que necesitaba ser corrompida.

Su cuerpo, sus senos. Su rostro blanco y su cabello —que un día fue corto— tan largo y sedoso. Olía a lilas. Se le antojaba siempre acercarse a ella y lamerla por completo. Tenerla solo a su disposición, disfrutar de verla sufrir. Practicar el sadomasoquismo con ella. Hacerle gritar de dolor y que suplicara. Jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que gracias a ella su padre estaba muerto. Él sería su verdugo y le impondría un castigo severo: tenerla para él y nadie más.

Aquello sonaba a un plan perfecto, lo había planeado por mucho tiempo. Incluso sabía que una boda estaba concertada entre ellos. Era cuestión de poco tiempo para tenerla a su completa merced y hacerle ver que jamás sería libre. Pudiera ser que ella fuera la supuesta líder de la familia Hyuga, pero él le impondría su propio sello. Él no permitiría que jamás fuera libre de nuevo. Los días de tranquilidad de Hinata estarían contados y él se encargaría de que cada mañana se volviera un tormento para ella. No habría buenos días de por medio, ni desayunos de miel y hojuelas. No le prometería amor eterno como solían hacerlo los amantes enamorados. La castigaría por siempre y para siempre porque él sería su verdugo y ella una simple y pequeña flor de lila.

Sí, las cosas serían así. Pero… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Neji la observaba día con día. Veía a través de su ropa holgada el cuerpo que escondía Hinata. Aquella figura se le antojaba para manosearla durante la noche, sin hacer caso a sus lágrimas y suplicas. La quería en su cama. La quería para ser _su putita._

Tan solo de imaginarla tendida en su cama desnuda y con sus senos al descubierto… Quería morder sus pezones ¿rosas o cafés? No lo sabía, quería descubrirlo. Meter su pene en su estrecha vagina. Neji de tan solo pensar en la imagen destruida de la inocente Hinata le causaba placer y erección. Haría de ella una mujer rota y con inocencia rota, le quitaría esa mirada dulce, la quebraría en mil y un pedazos hasta que lo único que conociera fuera el dolor.

 _Merecía eso y más, mucho más…_

Pero Hinata parecía tan ensimismada en su mundo que nunca notaba su pene erecto a través de su pantalón, jamás lo veía de ese modo. Sólo se limitaba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si se había herido en el entrenamiento. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos. Fuera por miedo o inseguridad ella nunca lo hacía.

 _La odiaba por no mirarlo, incluso mucho más…_

Fue un día, de esos en los que la seguía —como siempre— que la encontró espiando a Naruto, aquel chico de ojos azules que juraba ser Hokage algún día. Aquel que lo venció de manera humillante y que defendió a Hinata. Ella de verdad que era estúpida en pensar que alguien como Naruto la miraría siquiera.

Sí, la seguía mirando y vigilaría que ningún otro hombre se acercara a su prima. Nadie podía verla con la misma lujuria que él, y nadie debía pensar los mismos pensamientos que él sentía por ella. Nadie debía profanarla. Sólo él.

Como era de esperar, Hinata no le habló a Naruto y se marchó con la cabeza baja. Con un deje de tristeza y decepción. Neji se sintió muy feliz de verla de ese modo. Se sentía pleno al verla tan triste, era como una imagen hermosa en su mente.

Ese día pudo haber consumado su más profundo deseo, pudo tenerla para él y hacerla la mujer más miserable de toda la existencia. Pudo destrozarla y borrar de ella hasta la inocencia más arraigada.

 _Sí, pudo hacerlo._

Jamás contó con que alguien le hablaría a Hinata ese mismo día, en ese mismo lugar.

Lo conocía, era ese hombre que había enderezado su camino después de todo. Konoha dio a conocer la verdad sobre la matanza del clan Uchiha y su nombre quedó limpio nuevamente. La vida para ese hombre resurgía de las cenizas, como un ave fénix.

Era Itachi Uchiha, el heredero del clan Uchiha. Aquél al que un día todos decidieron odiar. El nombre que nadie quería mencionar. Sí, ese mismo estaba hablando con Hinata de un momento a otro. Neji deseó saber los motivos y porqué aquél cabrón se había atrevido a mirar siquiera a un insecto como ella.

Le hervía la sangre, podía sentir golpes en su cabeza. ¡Nadie debía tenerla más que él!

No supo de qué hablaron, solo vio como ella componía su rostro y le sonreía a aquel hombre. ¡Sonreía de verdad! Todo rastro de tristeza fue borrado de su rostro, toda decepción fue erradicada de su ser para pasar a un estado anímico puro y positivo. Nada quedaba de aquella Hinata triste, de aquella imagen que tanto disfrutó Neji. Ahora sentía que la odiaba todavía más por ser feliz, odiaba verla de ese modo.

El colmo fue cuando Neji le dio un abrazo y la acercó a su pecho.

No lo soportó. Algo en su interior terminó por romperse y salió detrás de ella. Los mataría si era necesario.

Inmediatamente jaló a Hinata, haciendo que cayera al piso. Mientras que activando su Byakugan se puso a la defensiva y miró a aquel hombre. Aquél que vendió el mundo mucho tiempo atrás.

Itachi Uchiha lo miró con indiferencia. Ni siquiera parecía haber notado su presencia. Neji se sentía todavía más cabreado por aquello, por haber tocado algo que le pertenecía.

—Levántate Hinata—le ordenó.

Si bien ella era la que debía dar órdenes era más que obvio que jamás lo haría. Era débil y se manejaba siempre por lo que los demás dijeran. Ella nunca tendría la iniciativa de ser firme. Jamás.

Ella desubicada tal y como era se levantó del piso y miró conmocionada la escena frente a ella: Neji e Itachi frente a frente. Sharingan contra Byakugan. Aquello le provocó un escalofrío en toda su espalda y quiso decirles que pararan —no sabía exactamente qué debían parar— pues de sus ojos parecían salir llamas.

—Tal atrevimiento con Hinata Hyuga no será pasado por algo, Itachi Uchiha—dijo Neji apretando los puños.

Itachi no respondió nada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Veo que desconoce la situación. No es mi intención inmiscuirme en asuntos familiares.

—Dilo claro Uchiha.

—Hiashi Hyuga propuso que se concertara un matrimonio entre Hinata Hyuga y yo.

Neji tuvo que abrir sus ojos todavía más, haciendo que las venas alrededor de estos se marcaran de tal forma que daba asco. Hinata no sabía qué hacer y quería que se calmaran, sin embargo llegado a ese punto era muy difícil retroceder. Era una línea muerta y sin retorno.

Ella, ella realmente no quería nada de eso. No amaba a nadie más que a un hombre que nunca le miraría ni un poco. Ni siquiera por conveniencia. Él jamás la reconocería.

Neji era su primo y añoraba aquellos tiempos de felicidad con él. Quería regresar a ellos y decirle que lo quería mucho. Que él algún día también la quiso, ¿verdad?

Itachi era un hombre como cualquier otro, con pecados y un pasado tortuoso. Su nombre estuvo manchado por mucho tiempo e incluso la gente no creía que él fuera un héroe después de todo. De hecho su hermano menor —Sasuke Uchiha— aún mantenía la convicción de que Itachi debía ser eliminado después de todo. Ella lo estimaba y le gustaba convivir con él. Ya tenían semanas de frecuentarse y por algún motivo él le hacía sentir calidez, la llenaba como un pozo con agua. Pero eso distaba mucho de amor. No lo amaba. Así que cuando su padre propuso el matrimonio nadie debía negarse. Para Itachi aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para que el clan renaciera de las cenizas. Para Hiashi era la oportunidad de que dos clanes importantes se juntaran, le atraía la idea del poder ocular, independientemente de que sus nietos fueran hombres o mujeres. Esos ojos podrían valer mucho para una futura guerra.

Para Hinata, todo aquello era negociar con ella. No había bando al cual irle. Estaba sola en el mundo y no podía aferrarse a nada. Navegaba sin dirección, siempre conduciéndose por lo que los demás le decían. Tampoco tenía convicción propia ni voz en el mundo. No había cabida para ella, y lo único que siempre había querido jamás lo tendría.

Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre de sus sueños. El chico al que siempre amaría sin importar qué. Amar era una palabra seria cuyo significado lo conoció en cuanto sintió su corazón latir frenético por él, en cuanto sintió la necesidad de cuidar de él por siempre y para siempre. Él era aquel sueño lila del que nunca quería despertar.

Pero no sería Naruto quién la desposara. No. Sería Itachi…

 _O tal vez…_

 ** _(. . .)_**

Neji la jaló tan fuerte que pudo sentir sus dedos entumecerse. Le murmuró que le dolía aquello pero él hizo oídos sordos y avanzó a pasos fuertes hacia la residencia de los Hyuga. Aclararía aquel mal entendido, pero antes de que eso pasara decidió hacerlo. Sino lo hacía tal vez fuera su última oportunidad.

 _Eres tan espectacular que no puedes ser mía nada más. Tenías que ser de todos…_

 _La piel, los labios donde roza la bambula serán mi prado, mi vergel._

 _Derramas esa impresión de ser la acción que encarga la ternura._

—Neji, para.

La empujó y con facilidad hizo que ella cayera al suelo nuevamente. Su vestido blanco estaba ahora lleno de tierra y pasto. Pero eso no importaba. Haría las cosas lo más fáciles posibles.

Su Byakugan lo tenía todavía activado y veía a través de ella cada flujo de chakra, y desde luego todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para su venganza? ¿Cuánto tiempo? No esperaría más, después de eso podían matarlo si querían, torturarlo con su propio sello. Pero lograría una cosa, que nadie quisiera a Hinata como mujer ni como esposa. Rompería con su virginidad y de ese modo incluso si él moría por su desobediencia, Itachi Uchiha no la aceptaría por no ser virginal e inocente. Nadie en todo el universo. Y la soledad sería su castigo que él —su verdugo— le impondría para toda la eternidad.

No la besaría, no de momento. Comenzaría por morder su cuello hasta que ella gritara. No le causaría nada de placer a ella, su intención sería el de lastimarla y provocarle dolor.

Pronto los gritos de Hinata resonaron, su voz tan dulce estaba desfigurada por aquellos lamentos guturales. Aquello lejos de asustarle o arrepentirle provocó que sintiera excitación en su pene. Sí, estaba demente por ella y por su maldita culpa. La raíz de todos sus males era ella. La odiaba y siempre lo haría.

—Para Neji, para.

Lloraba, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y Neji solo podía quitarle la ropa y morder todo su cuerpo de forma hambrienta. Claramente ella no lo estaba disfrutando y le pedía que por favor la dejara en paz.

—Te odio Hinata, te odio.

 _Te odio, te odio, te odio._

—Te haré sentir dolor y te castigaré como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Odio la manera en que te preocupas por las personas. La forma en que lloras siempre. Aborrezco tu debilidad y falta de coraje. Pero te odio más porque eres la culpable de mi propio dolor, nunca me dejarás en paz porque tú representas todo lo que odio de la rama principal, eres todas esas cosas que odio y que siempre odiaré. Nunca te lo perdonaré.

—Pa-Para…

—Querías que las cosas fueran como antes, querías que volviéramos a ser primos. ¡Pues bien! Yo siempre deseé esto de ti.

Hinata negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Tú me querías Neji, tú tomabas mi mano. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Yo nunca te quise.

 ** _(. . .)_**

Las lilas a veces se tiñen de rojo, más cuando alguien sangra.

Hinata está bañada en su propia sangre, y mira el cielo azul a la lejanía. Está flotando en un mundo muy raro y lo siente distante. No piensa en nada más. No quiere pararse. Todo su cuerpo se siente a colisionar y sólo quiere dormir. Llorar no sirve, respirar no ayuda.

 _Duele, duele mucho._

Se siente sucia. Impura. Le asquea.

Neji está frente a ella colocándose el pantalón. No sonríe, no dice absolutamente nada. A ella no le interesa lo que él vaya a decirle. Ya nada le importa en realidad.

—Convenceré a Hiashi de que su decisión de casarte con aquel hombre es una aberración. Escúchame bien Hinata, nadie más que yo te tocará. Nadie. Serás mía por siempre y jamás podrás ser libre. No necesito de un estúpido sello del pájaro enjaulado para privarte de la libertad. No. Sólo necesito someterte, recuérdalo bien.

Hinata ni siquiera lo miró, sólo sintió como él la vestía y de forma brusca limpiaba la sangre.

—Le diré a Hiashi que entrenamos. Él no dudará de nada dado que eres débil, al final de cuentas es normal que te cayeras y sangraras, ¿no es así?

No asintió. No lo miró. Su vista estaba puesta en un punto en medio de la nada. Cada que él llegaba a tocarla apartaba su mano y quería escupirle. Lo deseaba desde todas sus entrañas. Quería matarlo ahí mismo. ¿Era normal sentir todo eso? Pero en cambio, lo único que hacía era obedecer en forma silenciosa. Una parte de ella le decía que ese era su destino, que siempre sería un títere que podía ser manejado al ritmo de los altos hilos.

 ** _(. . .)_**

Deshonor. Deshonra.

 _—_ _Fue violada._

Con esas palabras, el médico de la residencia Hyuga se marchó. Dejando a Hinata tendida en su futon con una sábana blanca. Su padre salió cabreado de la habitación y cerró la puerta con tal estruendo que resonó en su cabeza por muchos minutos.

Su hermana menor estaba ahí y no dijo absolutamente nada, pero le pareció ver en su mirada un deje de decepción y agrura. Nadie más comentó algo.

Claro está que Hinata no fue capaz de confesar nada. Su boca calló y por dos días había vivido su propio infierno. No había salido de la cama y apenas y comía. Su rostro parecía demacrado y era posible que hubiera envejecido en esos días. Hiashi la obligó a entrenar y pese a todo su dolor físico y emocional ella se levantó a rastras de él y comenzó el entrenamiento, lo habitual.

Pero no lo soportó y cayó al piso cual pájaro muerto. Aquello le sorprendió a Hiashi ya que Hinata al menos soportaba un poco. Lo que lo desconcertó fue ver que ella sangraba de sus entrañas y no de la nariz —como solía hacerlo al entrenar—. No es que se hubiera asustado pero eso lo dejó con una inquietud dado que Neji la había traído dos días antes y le había reclamado por el supuesto matrimonio entre Uchiha y ella.

Llamó al médico para saber si su hija era tan débil o era algo más… Las palabras del médico sólo provocaron en él furia.

Sí, odiaba a su hija de muchas maneras posibles. Pero jamás la consideraría una puta. Podía ser una débil, inocente, frágil, callada, tímida, insegura y todo, pero nunca era del tipo que coqueteara con los hombres. E incluso si ese era el caso tenía que encontrar al responsable de aquella barbarie. Después se arreglaría con ella.

Pero Hinata no hablaba. Apenas y respiraba. Su mirada se fijaba siempre en el techo y por más que las mucamas y la propia Hanabi intentaron hablar con ella no funcionaba. Incluso llegaron a golpearla para que hablara pero resultaba contraproducente pues se desmayaba antes de decir siquiera algo.

Hiashi podía ver como la vida de su primogénita llegaba al límite. Vio dolor en sus ojos y nada de inocencia. Estaba perdida. Ahora sí que lo estaba.

Ocultó el hecho a todos, nadie debía saber de aquella tragedia.

Días después, Itachi Uchiha pidió hablar con Hinata. Nadie dejó que el entrara a su habitación. Itachi exigió explicaciones, él era el futuro marido y era su deber saber en qué situación se encontraba.

Hiashi le dijo que aquello no era posible y que fuera otro día.

—Me es necesario hablar con Hinata después de lo ocurrido el otro día.

Los ojos de Hiashi parecieron encenderse y miraron a Itachi con profundo odio.

 _Lo golpeó._

—Tomaré este golpe como un evento desafortunado, Hiashi. Quizá esté tratando de ocultar las cosas, pero a estos ojos no se le pasan detalles. Debería mirar con atención a su alrededor. Aquél día Neji Hyuga me interceptó y tuvimos una pelea, después se llevó a su prima a regañadientes.

—¿Qué Neji hizo qué?

—Dijo que ellos estaban comprometidos. No hice caso a semejante aseveración, no es de mi incumbencia lo que haya pasado antes. Lo que sí me interesa es lo que haya sucedido en el presente.

Hiashi lo miró con más detenimiento y encontró en él nada de culpa. Entonces, todo coincidió. Desde la actitud distante de Neji hasta el día en el que él la había traído sangrando.

—Neji Hyuga…

 ** _(. . .)_**

Itachi lo supo. Lo escuchó de labios del propio Neji.

—Mi prima no es virgen, ¿quién podría quererla de ese modo? He roto con su pureza. Y no descarto que en su vientre no haya un hijo mío.

Con aquellas palabras, todo el clan Hyuga sintió la vergüenza hervir entre su sangre. Itachi, lejos de alejarse sintió el mismo coraje. Le era absurdo esa idea. Si bien no quería a Hinata, la apreciaba como amiga. Había accedido a casarse con ella por el hecho de que le brindaría estabilidad al Clan. Pero jamás se atrevería a cometer semejante acto.

Él mismo se ofreció a ensuciar sus manos —una vez más— para hacerlo sufrir. Sin embargo eso no fue necesario ya que Neji, deshonrado decidió acabar con su propia existencia. No sin antes sonreír y sentirse plenamente liberado.

Nadie desde ese día comentó lo de Hinata. Dejaron en el olvido ese evento desafortunado y la ocultaron.

Itachi decidió tener valor y encarar las cosas.

La vio, mirando a la ventana con la mirada rota y el alma corrompida. Su cabello lucía más largo e incluso pudiera ser que su piel fuera más blanca. Sintió pena y dolor ver tanta desolación en una misma persona.

Hinata era como él en muchos sentidos, había sido torturada y manchada. Nadie la vería nuevamente del mismo modo y por más que intentaran limpiar su reputación la gente murmuraría entre las calles.

Hiashi ya no le habló de matrimonio. Él ya daba por perdido todo lo relacionado a su hija, y ahora estaba comprometido con entrenar a su hija menor. Ella tomaría el papel de primogénita. Hinata pasaría a ser solo una Hyuga más. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban perdidos.

Pero Itachi no descartaba el matrimonio, no estaba ya en sus planes prioritarios pero haría lo que fuera necesario para recomponerla, aunque fuera un poco.

—Hinata…

Ella no lo volteó a ver. Miraba de nuevo a la ventana.

—Todo va estar bien.

Aquello era una falsedad, pero nada perdía con intentarlo…

Ella estará rota.

* * *

 **N/A** Estaba algo aburrida, y siempre quise escribir un NejiHina y un ItaHina juntos. Bueno, algo así (?). Si soy honesta no me gustan los temas de violación, me dan... algo. Por ello omití el acto sexual como tal. Me sería desagradable escribirlo por respeto al tema.

Ahora bien, como ven Itachi también se contradice, quiere ayudarla siendo que él aceptó el trato de casarse con ella. O sea, parece que la ven como mercancía. Quiero que eso quede muy marcado en ese fic. Hinata aquí es una persona que se siente como un títere, manejada por todos.

Bien, no diré "espero que les guste" dado que el tema no es nada bonito. Pero si tienen algo que comentar o decir, sean libres de hacerlo. Les agradecería un review.

¡Saludos a todos y que tengan buen día!

P.D Me inspiré en la canción "Putita" de Babasónicos para escribir este one shot.


End file.
